T'hy'la
by spocksillogic
Summary: A poignant and steamy tale about Kirk and Spock's first time.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek: The Original Series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. All characters belong to the great bird of the galaxy Gene Roddenberry

A/N: This was my first ever fan fic. It was written 25 years ago LOL. Enjoy

Kirk's pov

Spock and Jim's first time together

I walk onto the bridge and down to my center seat. Without even a sideward glance I know everyone is where they should be. I say good morning and everyone greets me in turn, last of which is Spock. ' What was it he called me last night? T'hayla? No, T'hy'la. A Vulcan endearment (yes there is such a thing) meaning brother, friend, lover.' We were all that night. I don't think either of us knew which way the fates would take us. The memory of his powerful muscles in a covering of dark olive skin sparkling with sweat and the explosions of unbridled emotions were overwhelming. It had started out like any other night, sitting in the chess alcove that connected our two bathrooms which Spock had made for me for my birthday a few years ago. Last year for my birthday Spock had been recording the game we were playing and sending it in to the grandmasters review board so that if I won I whould finally get my grandmasters chess medal. What a birthday that was, what with the young boy and his guardian entity and his incident with Uhura.

Uhura had gone into Spock's room and through the alcove so that she could get into mine so as to prepare it for surprise party. Now neither one of us was expecting to see the other so when I came out of the shower, naked as a newborn baby, I went to the chess alcove to look over the game and ran smack into her. I admit she thinks fast on her feet, she covered herself by saying Spock had sent her down to make his move on the board, after of course handing me a small towel. A very small towel but I admit it was the only one handy. It had been one surprise after another. But none of it compared to the surprise of last night.

Like I said before it started out like any other night, playing chess and talking about the days events but last night the conversation was strained and silence seemed to dominate. There was tension and anticipation in the air. I don't know what may be reached out my hand to him, I was surprised by my actions but even more surprised when Spock didn't try to pull away. Instead he took my hand in cradle to gently. It was then that he spoke that word to me, T'hy'la. Somehow I could sense the word's meaning but it was something neither one of us expected to be spoken.

I was about to reach out with my other hand when he took the first and slowly brought it up to his lips and kiss the inside of my wrist. It was shocking how sensual it felt. After that no words were spoken. We got up in unison with him still holding my wrist to his lips. He pulled me to him without moving a muscle. Staring into each other's eyes, minds and souls intertwining and becoming as one. I was so entranced with the meld of our beings that I didn't even notice that we had moved into his room and were now standing at the foot of his bed. His hot breath on my wrist traveled down my body to settle in my loins. I dropped my eyes, not able to bear his gaze, for because of the meld it was my gaze too staring back at me.

It was not some tawdry, horny spur of the moment act but rather like two brothers sharing and showing their love for each other. It was soft and beautiful, hot and passionate, wild and unbridled and very necessary in the next step of our relationship.

Suddenly I realized that we were still standing at the foot of his bed, Spock was waiting for me to look up again. Here, at this moment, it was Spock who was in command. It was an odd and enticing situation, the roles been reversed but the thought of being sexually dominated by Spock was exhilarating. The heat in my groin became a raging fire. I needed his domination. I slowly went down my knees and looked up longingly asking him. He responded with such a gentle and compassionate look on his face that it made my heart jump. He reached down and caressed my face. It was my turn to kiss the inside of his wrist and felt the shock of it travel through his body. He was trembling slightly as he took my hands and guided them to his hot, hard length. I could feel a throbbing through the black pants of his uniform, straining to be set free. I wanted him, I needed to taste him, hold him.

As I undid the soft fabric of his pants, and slid them and his black cotton briefs down his legs, his erection did not snap to attention, like some nervous Ensign but instead glided up as reserved and dignified as the man himself. I stared at, reverent and in awe, I wanted it. Needed it. I leaned forward to take my first taste of him. Spock sighed and tilted his head back and gently placed his hand on my head. The small groan escaped his lips so I redoubled my effort but was caught off guard when he stopped me. He guided me up and onto the bed, making me lay face down. I knew what was coming but I could not resist even if I wanted to.

I felt his hands taking off my pants and then coming to rest on my bare ass. He was caressing and exploring me all over. Then he spread my cheeks and I felt what could only be his hot wet tongue eagerly lapping at my tight hole. He used his tongue to probe relentlessly getting me all hot and wet. Then his fingers gently, lovingly preparing me. Then I felt it. His hot cock rubbing up and down my crack. My hard on raged painfully between me and the bed. My ass raised up invitingly every time he rubbed against my hole. He was getting me so aroused that I was going out of my mind. I let out a whimper of frustration. Then and only then when he knew I could take no more did he begin to push against my barrier. He was gentle but firm and I tried to relax and let him in. Then all at once I felt the head of his hot shaft make its way past my tight ring. He paused for a moment, giving me time to adjust, before sliding the rest of his length into me. I felt his warm dry balls come to rest against me. He filled me, he made me feel complete. I could have stayed that way forever.

He started to move his cock slowly in and out. I tried to rock against him, wanting his pace to quicken but he firmly grasped my hips. He was in command here. He continued his slow rhythmic thrusts, building the heat between us until I whispered his name. I heard his breath catch and then felt him start to quicken his pace.

He lifted my hips off the bed and reached around to grasp my own burning erection. He pumped my dick in time with his thrusts into my ass. His touch was hot and electric. His thrusts became more powerful and urgent until we finally came together with the force I did not think humanly or vulcanly possible. He slowly pulled out of my ass, which was now filled to the brim with his seed. I rolled over on to my back and Spock brought his mouth down to my spent member. He began to lick and suck me clean, he had the most soft and sensuous mouth. I took his hand and proceeded to do the same thing to his long elegant fingers. When both of us were clean and sated we laid next to each other, content. And finally whole.


End file.
